


heaven in hiding

by sapphicleksa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ...yet, F/F, and they already love each other they're not archenemies, they're cute as shit ok, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicleksa/pseuds/sapphicleksa
Summary: Angela yet again refuses to take care of herself, and Moira refuses to let that happen.





	heaven in hiding

Angela sat on the couch, legs tucked beneath her, a cup of coffee clutched with a death grip in her hands. She stared straight ahead, but wasn’t really looking at the space in front of her; she was zoned out, on another plane, as she had been since Moira walked in.

This wasn’t anything new to Moira. This was routine, almost. After a mission, Angela would go through the debriefs with professional calmness, she would carefully clean and store her equipment, then she would sit on her couch in silence as she dealt with, or tried to deal with, whatever new horrors she had seen.

When Moira had first seen her do this, when they were new to each other and shy, she’d given Angela space. She’d been getting by mostly alone for so long, surely it was what worked for her. It did work, but not as well as when Moira draped a blanket around her shoulders and cuddled up next to her, which was what she did now.

“Ang, love, you should shower,” she murmured, gently rubbing a streak of dried dirt and blood off her cheek. Angela took care of her staff and suit ten times better than she took care of herself.

“It’s fine,” Angela whispered. Her eyes went to her hands, which were clean now, scrubbed so she could sign documents without making them bloodstained, but which had surely been caked in all manner of gore. Their glowing paleness looked unnatural compared to the rest of her.

Moira kissed her forehead, her still-dirty forehead, and rested her head on Angela’s. “You really should take better care of yourself.”

“It’s fine,” she repeated.

“No, it’s not,” Moira said firmly. She sighed. “Ang. This is the fourth time you’ve gone out this week. It’s too much, even for you.”

“I don’t have a choice.”

“You’re not the only combat medic in Overwatch, love.”

“No, but I’m the best, and my friends…I have to keep them safe.”

“You can’t keep anyone safe if you’re overworked and exhausted.”

“Maybe,” Angela shrugged. The barest smile graced her lips. “But aren’t I always overworked and exhausted?”

“Not like this,” Moira laughed gently. She put her arm around Angela’s shoulder and squeezed. “Look. Why don’t I go tell Strike Commander Morrison what I think of him working my girlfriend too hard? Tell him to lay off the missions for a few days so she can get some sleep.”

Angela looked like she wanted to call Moira out for making empty offers, but her smile just grew. “You would do that, wouldn’t you. March into his office, whip out a presentation with graphs and statistics and all the reason why you’re right.”

“You know I would.”

“Yeah,” Angela sighed. She looked back down at her too-clean hands. “I’m sorry.”

“For what? You have nothing to be sorry for. Absolutely nothing.”

Angela winced in disagreement. “For being like this, for…not being able to do my job without, without having to sit here half-comatose trying to forget everything.” She shook her head. “I had to amputate a man’s arm today. Third time this week, third fucking limb I’ve had to saw off as quickly as I could with not nearly enough anesthetic, listening to him scream, and everyone else screaming around us, and my staff, my fucking staff…useless, Moi, useless. It’s just not good enough.”

Moira couldn’t say she was surprised, though that didn’t make Angela’s pain hurt her any less. They both knew the Caduceus staff wasn’t completely ready yet, but it was far from useless, and unlike Angela who was frustrated that it wasn’t perfect, Moira knew that it was better than nothing. “I’m sure the people you healed with your staff didn’t think it was useless.”

“No, it was.” She was getting herself worked up about it, but Moira let her. Better for Angela to focus on this, something she could actually change, than the people she hadn’t been able to help. There wasn’t anything either of them could do about them. “It didn’t heal them fast enough, or well enough. It ran out of charge so quickly. I’m basically carrying around a big useless stick, which, oh, yeah, is supposed to be the culmination of all my research, and it’s _terrible_.”

“Angela. Please.” Moira took the cup of lukewarm coffee from her and wrapped her hands around Angela’s. “This is cutting-edge technology. It’s not something that will be perfect overnight. Have you ever made anything that worked perfectly on the first try? I know I haven’t. And that’s okay. That’s science.”

“But it _needs_ to be perfect,” she said stubbornly. “These agents, my friends, they don’t have time for me to fuck around.”

“You’re not fucking around.” Moira was patient and firm, ever the steady one in their relationship, but she didn’t mind; she loved Angela’s fire, even when it led to moments like these. “I may not have seen your staff in action on the battlefield, but I’ve seen it in the lab, and I know for a fact that even if it’s not up to its full potential, it’s better than any other emergency medical technology out there. You did that, Angela. You. And you’ll keep making it better. Maybe…don’t hate me for this. But. What I said about you going in the field too much? Maybe you could work more in the lab if you didn’t, get your Caduceus working better faster.”

Angela’s mouth was pursed as she tried to decide how to respond. “You just want me in the field less.”

“Yes, God, _yes_ , Ang,” she sighed heavily. “I know you love it. I know you’re the best at it. But it takes its toll on you, it kills me to see how much it hurts you, and we both know you’d do just as much good in the lab, and that’s one place you’re completely irreplaceable. There are other field medics, but there aren’t any other Dr. Zieglers.”

She smiled slightly again, and Moira would’ve fought the entirety of Overwatch just to see that smile become full and real. “You think you can flatter me into abandoning my duty?”

Moira nuzzled her cheek, smiling when Angela’s smile grew. They always melted for each other. “It’s not flattery, it’s honesty. And I don’t want you to abandon your duty, I just want you to…focus on a different part of your duty. Please. If you don’t want to ask, I’ll do it, I’m not scared of Morrison.”

“I’m not either,” Angela laughed, and it was a real, bright laugh that filled Moira’s heart. “It’s hard to be scared of anyone here, given I’ve seen them all crying and bloody and pathetic, but Jack least of all and, honestly…” She sighed. “He did say I should maybe go into the field less.”

“And you didn’t listen to him?” Moira shook her head and corrected herself. “Okay. Of course you didn’t listen to him. You don’t listen to anyone.”

“I listen to you.” Angela snuggled her head into the crook of Moira’s neck.

“Really. I hadn’t realized.”

“Most of the time.” Angela’s voice was playful; she sounded more like herself now. “More than anyone else.”

“And thank god for that,” Moira sighed. “I don’t even want to think about where you’d be without me.”

“On the battlefield?”

“Very funny.”

“No. You’re right,” she admitted quietly. Angela looked up at Moira through her lashes, pale gold and delicate and beautiful and Moira was so gay she needed to be stopped. “If I spend more time in the lab, I’ll get my staff working better faster, and that’s more important. I know that, I knew that, I just didn’t want to admit it. I just needed a stubborn little redhead to push me hard enough.”

“ _Little_ redhead?” Moira said with a laugh. “And you’re just as stubborn as me, Ang, if not more.”

“Maybe I’ve been looking at Reinhardt too long,” Angela mused. “Everyone looks little to me now. In any case. I _will_ get my staff working properly. I just need to optimize the recharging mechanism, maximize the output, maybe see if I can get it to be a little less goddamn heavy but I don’t know about that one…I could use your help.”

Moira bit her lip. “As much as I’d love to…”

“You’re going to say no,” Angela sighed.

“I don’t know nearly as much about nanites as – ”

“No one knows as much about nanites as me, Moi.”

“I’d just slow you down.”

“You definitely wouldn’t.”

“I’d just distract you.” At that, Moira kissed Angela full on the mouth, slowly, and pulled away with a lingering smile.

“That’s very unprofessional Dr. O’Deorain,” Angela murmured.

Moira kissed her again, but this time when she tried to pull back, Angela wrapped her fingers in Moira’s short hair. “Don’t you dare.”

Moira grinned. “What happened to unprofessional?”

“I decided I don’t really care,” Angela sniffed.

“Quick turn-around.”

“Well, choosing between my principles and getting to keep kissing you is very easy.” She leaned forward for another kiss. “You’re such a terrible influence.”

“Maybe,” Moira said in the brief space when their lips weren’t touching. “But so are you.”

“Oh I _know_ ,” Angela murmured, face hovering right in front of Moira’s. “Two terrible, terrible women. This isn't going to end well.”

She giggled, and Moira did too, because they knew that nothing could be further from the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm in love with these hoes, this might turn into a longer thing going through all the ~drama~ hit me with some comments/kudos and also uh everyone go write some more non-hatefucking moircy content my crops are starving  
> Ok this is actually going to be a Thing look out for some more one shots in this vein


End file.
